The search for Another
by Antagonist Protagonist
Summary: Celestia has led a depressed existance since she was forced to imprion her sister-and only true friend-on the moon. But with the help of some strange, friendly ponies, her life suddenly looks a whole lot brighter... Starring: Princess Celestia, with a revolving cast of our favourite background ponies brought to us via Doctor Whooves' "TimeBox". Enjoy the story, rate and comment
1. Chapter 1

Celestia watched the stars circle the sky every evening. It was not irregular of her to want to run away, but never had she seriously considered it... Until now. She felt as if the stars were listening and whispering, as if they were talking about her. _If they were_, thought Celestia, _would they say I am doing the right thing? _

Eight centuries had past since that fateful night were Luna had given in. Eight centuries since Celestia had imprisoned her sister... and lost her closest friend. A life without One's sister was darker than One could possibly imagine. But the difference for Celestia was that she needed her sister. For eight hundred years, she had out-lived everypony around her. She met mayors, blessed babies, smiled at hundreds of people... but never quite felt the cheer that the crowds did. Becuase when she looked upon her subjects, she saw nothing but ghosts. The mayors wrinkled before her, the babies blossomed and withered, the smiling ponies turned to grinning skeletons fossilised in oak casket coffins that groaned at a decibel that only Celestia seemed to hear. It made the Princess want to weep.

The few times that Celestia had felt joy came and went like fireflies. She tutored the biggest and brightest of minds, planned and created masterpieces, and, of course, she fell in love. But once again, the students would grow and move away, never finding the true meaning of her teachings. The masterpieces crumbled and were destroyed, and her lovers passed on into the inevitable.  
They only constant glimmer in Celestia's life was that of a colt whom she met on an irregular occasion, every decade or so for over three-hundred years, a pony with a sandglass mark who claimed that things "may seem duller than dishwater now, but just you wait! My, the THINGS that will be!" Celestia took comfort from this mysterious unicorn's words, but having not seen the colt in the last twenty cycles had depressed the Princess, who once again lost hope.

And now here she was, standing on the edge of the known world, deep at night. Once again, Celestia looked towards the sky, and whispered "may the stars shine my path." before plunging into a world of unknown. She had only one thought: _I must find another companion... someone who shall not abandon me at time's sweet call_. And so she started forth. Through hell or hard weather, she was not returning without the person she desired.


	2. Chapter 2: Descent

As Celestia descended into the fog at the bottom of the cliff, she noted the sounds that seemed to flow all around her; croaks, squeals, hoots, splashes. When she reached the base of the cliff, she realised that surrounding her was a swamp. Strange, glowing eyes seemed to stare at her from the moist trees. Little balls of light-fireflies-flew all around, beautiful to observe, but in such a dense environment, Celestia could see through their beauty. The hideous, insectoid creatures that hid behind the light were astonishing, like blow-flies but thinner. The noise they made seemed to pollute the air, and Celestia decided then and there flying above the swamp would be much more preferable, she would not have to see the ugly truths behind pretty lies.

"But _where_ exactly, your Highness, are you going?" The Chief Pegasus watched the Princess lock each of the doors and windows, and cast spells on the chests.  
"...Your Highness?"  
The Princess faced the Chief for the first time. She knew the pony well-or as well as she could. "It does not matter where I am going, you must simply know that I shall return." The chief squirmed for a while, before sighing. She was the Princess, and she had been keeping the entire of Equestria safe for over eight hundred years. _Which is why_, one side of him said, _she cannot leave_. The other side, however, mused _if she can take care of this world for eight hundred and three years, and feels that she must go on a... a quest, then trust her. Support her._  
Once again, the Chief sighed, before bowing low. "As you decree, your majesty". The Princess had already turned away from him. The chief suddenly asked, "Your Highness? You er... you will continue to raise the sun and moon, won't you?" Celestia chuckled and nodded. She then felt a hoof on her shoulder, and froze staring straight.

A voice in her ear said "If you ever need help... we will be watching the skies. Give us a sign, and we will help you. I...we... promise.  
Footsteps towards the door.  
A creak.  
The door closed.

The chief was gone.

Celestia was once again alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Forests and Turner

As dawn split open the sky, Celestia flew to the ground, exhausted. Everything ached. She flown past the swamp over an hour beforehand, and was now surrounded by deep, lush forest. Finding a small clearing, Celestia lay down. Rays of the sun danced between the trees, and foreign birds called in the distance. The sound of rushing water pricked Celestia's drooping ears. She realised just how thirsty she really was... but dismissed the idea of rising again. _I will drink...once I have slept... _

It had been six hundred and thirty years since Luna's imprisonment when Doctor Whooves stepped into Celestia's life. Right away, The Princess could tell there was something different about this colt... Something... Comforting...  
The colt bowed before the Alicorn and spoke "My name is many things, but i most prefer Time Turner. I am but a humble clock-keeper, the Mayor's manager in a small country town." By the way he spoke, what he said seemed infinitely more important, and yet at the same time his demeanour made Celestia feel calm and assured. _What of, I wonder_, thought the Ruler.

"Greetings, Time Turner. Thank you for journeying from whatever distance to see me, I am flattered. I am curious, however: which town do you call home, exactly?" "Why, your Majesty, it would be Ponyville. Thank you for asking." The colt smiled cheerfully. Celestia, on the other hand, became serious. "Mr. Turner, I am able to memorise many things, and I know for a fact that the current senior manager under the Mayor of Ponyville is in fact Orangey Clockwork".

Time Turner looked sheepish, but answered "yes, the current manager is, but I don't remember saying when I am-or...er..will be-the manager myself".  
Puzzled, Celestia decided not to press the matter any further; she still had a busy day ahead of her.  
"What exactly have you come here to say to me, Time Turner?" Now it was Turners' turn to look serious. "I have come to speak about what will become of you, my dear Princess. May we...er...speak in private?"  
Celestia immediately rose, and beckoned for Time Turner to follow. Whatever he wanted to say, she definitely wanted to hear.

Silence. The birds had long since stopped singing, by the time the Princess had awoken. Celestia gazed up for the sky, but could see none; the forest branches obscured her view. The forest was cold and dark. The only sound was the faint sound of the river...  
Again Celestia felt the hoarseness of her throat. She coughed to clear it, before straightening and heading for the stream.

The clearing around the stream let the stars shine through, making the water look like a cascade of rushing diamonds. Celestia felt her thirst worsen, to the point where she felt dizzy. She staggered into the middle of the stream, bent, and drank. The water was ice cold, and when Celestia paused her drinking for a breath she saw the large mountain from which the water had came. The Princess looked towards the sky, seeking the image of her sister... but saw none. The moon amongst the silent trees, not daring to show her envious face to Celestia. Once the Ruler had finished drinking, she gazed once again to the sky, hoping for support from the stars. Celestia sighed turned around and stared at the two huge, yellow eyes in the woods that were staring back.


	4. Chapter 4: Depression

Celestia froze. The eyes glimmered spectacularly in the darkness, big and yellow in the dark woods. Celestia regained self-control and called out to the eyes, "Show yourself, vie creature!" The eyes tilted, before the hidden creature replied "only the fairest of ponies are welcome in this land. And you, sweet mare, are _certainly_ one of the fairest ponies I have seen, in a long, long time..."  
More eyes appeared.  
The shadow stepped forward.

Celestia and Time Turner waled, side by side, down the hallway.

"The thing is, your Most _IMPECCABLE_ Majesty, I am a rather...er... gifted pony, if I do say so myself. I have come to visit you from a different age, you see. I was always an _incredibly_ devoted fan of Star Swirl the Bearded, and I believed he had found a way to time... Oh, well that is another story I must share with you sometime, eh? On to the point of my visit. I have come to understand from a certain pony that You-and I mean _this_ period in time You- are chronically depressed". The colt smiled, before frowning and muttering to himself about wether or not you could actually be "chronligicly depressed... or am I making that up?... Is chronologicly even a word?"

Celestia blinked, absorbing the information given to her by this Turner fellow. She stopped walking down the corridor, and waited for him to realise that she had done so, and trot back. Celestia then asked him "Perhaps I am, by some regard, lonely and upset. What is it to you, Mr. Turner, and how are you proposing to help?"  
Once again, the smaller of the pair smiled. "Oh, you know, moral support." A frown. "Although, I do suppose that you don't know me that well yet..."  
The Ruler, once again, felt intrigued.  
"Mr. Turner, I do not mind not being too familiar with you. I fear nopony, and, as you well know, have quite a gift in magic myself. Please, do not feel hesitant. If you feel that your companionship can help cure me of, as you describe it, chronological depression, then feel free to speak with me further... once I have finished my _other_ commitments, of course."  
Doctor Whooves faked a smile and bowed, before promising he would return and address her further, when the time was right. Celestia watched him trot down the hallway, and the Front Garden. Deep inside, she longed to continue speaking to this... intriguing fellow then and there, to find her true self inside this eccentric unicorn. But she had commitments: babies to kiss, mayors to meet, crowds to please. And he had promised a return...

She did not see him again for ten years.


	5. Author's note, READ IT

**Good evening/morning/afternoon, readers! yes, it's an Authors' note! EXCITING!**

**I must say, two days in, I am enjoying putting together this short story. I would like to express thanks though, to those who gave my story a go (85 at this point) and to those who enjoy it so far, feel free to follow or favourite!**

**Okay, now that I have done the whole "Like and Subscribe" thing (I am serious about thanking you, though), I would like to ask for your help.**

**If you feel that the plot isn't going how it should (Twilight and her brother having a relationship, say), then please, PLEASE let me know. review this chapter or PM me, I will fix things. if you have any suggestions yourself, also PM me (we wouldn't want to spoil it for everyone else, now would we?). Any who help with the creation of the novel will receive a special mention at the end of the story. Lucky you!**

** Well guys, that's all from me for now, keep on poning :D**

**AP**

**/)**


	6. Chapter 5: An Old Comrade

_...certainly_ one of the fairest ponies I have seen in a long, long, time..." The shadow stepped into the light... And became a pony. A Pegasus, to be exact. Listening to a gramophone play jazz.

The pegasus was grey, with a dull yellow mane. On her saddle were two pouches, filed with mail. In her mouth was two ridiculously long poles, with candles attached to them. The pony looked up at the Princess standing in the middle of the river and called out "Hello, Miss! You're going to get you hooves _quite_ wet if you stand around in that river!"

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief, and yet at the same time felt immensely confused. What was a little pony such as this one doing so far away from Equestria? There cannot possibly be any towns in this wilderness, and yet, here was a mailmare (using a rather inefficient method of lighting her way)! And where had that deep voice came from?

As if to answer, the gramophone belched out some words in a deep voice; "oh it's so lovely to see such a _wonderful_ face, welcome to the land of Witherplace*: where only the beautiful are welcome!"  
Celestia smiled, jumped out of the stream and approached the small pony. Up close, she could see that the mare had rather walled eyes, but this only encouraged her to speak to the peculiar pony.

"Er, excuse me, mare?" The pony turned off the gramophone by kicking it. It broke.  
"Yes ma'am?" Was the reply. Celestia blinked, before asking "Is there civilisation nearby? And also, pray tell, what is your name?"

The mare went to speak, and immediately dropped the candles and poles. "Sorry about that. The name is Derpy!... Or Ditzy... I can't really tell anymore." She gave a puzzled smile. "There is no civil-eye-station out here, or towns either. In fact, there's nothing here. A rather silly question..."  
Celestia frowned. "Then why, Der-...Ditzy, are you out here carrying mail?"  
"Well-  
"Because _I_ thought I'd show her a couple of tricks in my fancy old TimeBox, if you _must_ know"  
Through the trees came another pony, a Pegasus as well. It was Time Turner.

After the group had put out the grass Derpy Hooves had momentarily set alight with her candles, the Doctor invite Celestia to have "supper" with Derpy and himself. Celestia hesitantly agreed, wondering if Time Turner would ever stop confusing her every time they met.  
Even the place they ate at was peculiar. A large, blue "police phone box", that was "-yes yes, I **know**, it's bigger on the inside".  
At first, Celestia was distrustful of this "Ditzy" character, but calmed down immensely when the good Doctor explained they were a couple. "...and she has the most spectacular child, although I'm not a hundred percent sure what her cutie mark will become, she is not my offspring."  
Celestia came to love Derpy when the Doctor told the Ruler how one day, the child, Dinky, had asked her why her eyes were different. The quirky pony replied "Well, one is to make sure that the world is safe, and the other is to watch you grow".

When they sat down to eat, Celestia could feel the questions swarming inside her.  
_Where had Mr. Turner been?_  
_Why did he never tell me he had a lover?_  
_Did he want me to come on this quest?_  
_Well, how else would he know to meet me here?_  
However, being a Princess, Celestia decided that addressing the less-well known member of the group would be more polite, and she had questions ready for Derpy as well:

"Ditzy, are you and Turner from the same time period?"  
"Absolutely, my Majesty, sorry for being rude before. Our Celestia is much nicer-oh er, sorry."  
"Ah, no harm is done. I do wonder, though, who is the farther of your filly, is it 'Dinky'? If I am not prying..."  
The grey pegasus smiled sadly and replied "His name was Bran, but he disappeared before he could meet the filly. That was at least four years before I met Doctor Whooves, here."  
Celestia remembered Turner saying he had many names. "So you are married, the two of you? Because your other name, Mr. Turner, appears to be Whooves as well."  
The pegasus laughed. "I never did tell you my other name, did I? As it would happen, no; we are not at that stage in our relationship yet, we are rather slow going about things. Bran's last name was Hooves, spelt with a capital 'H'. Derpy and I call each other by these names, as a sign of affection. You have my permission to call me the Doctor as well, if you wish."  
Derpy nodded her consent, before faking a yawn, and winking either at Doctor or Celestia (none of them could tell who).

After a while longer, Derpy sat up, saying "All your **crazy** trips have tired me out, Doctor! I'm going to bed. Goodnight, my Majesty." On her way past the Doctor, she whispered something in his ear, smiling. She then trotted up the stairs, to a bedroom.  
The Doctor looked surprised and embarrassed, but smiled himself in a mysterious way, and quickly excused himself for "sleep" as well.  
"Would you like to stay the night, Princess? We have rooms to accommodate an entire army, here. I think. I don't usually check the rooms, they are always changing."  
Celestia thanked him, but said she had only just awoken, she was not tired. Perhaps, she would see him again soon?  
The good Doctor escorted her to the door. "Faster, your Highness, then you could possibly imagine."

*New York styled neighbourhood


	7. Chapter 6: Beasts and Rain

Once again, Celestia was alone with her thoughts, in the woods. She buzzed with excitement deep inside, still feeling the adrenaline from the sudden appearance of the Doctor and Derpy.  
Once she had decided to press on with her quest, Celestia realised she knew next to nothing about the pegasus who on many occasions been her only companion... Wait, _pegasus_? The Doctor hadn't been a pegasus when they had met in Equestria, he had been a **unicorn**!... or was it all in Celestia's head?  
Yes, there was indeed much the Ruler did not know about her eccentric, irregular ally.

A single, silent drop fell from the sky. Celestia looked up, and was greeted by thick clouds blanketing the sky. It was about to rain. And, once again, her sister was hiding from her.

Far away, something raised it's head.  
**_She still approaches._**  
_She? Who is She?_  
**The Queen-**  
_No!_  
**Yes.**  
_...Shall we catch her?_  
**Maybe.**  
_I do love the taste of Despair, Confusion, Doubt..._  
**Joy tastes better.**  
_Does it?_  
**Yes.**  
_I have never tasted Joy before..._  
**Then we shall wait. You should taste Joy if we do so.**  
_Very well then. Let us stay here a little longer..._


	8. Authors' Note 2

**AP? Why such a small chapter? What's wrong with you, AP?**

**AP, are you IGNORING ME?!**

**Hey guys,**

**Yup. last chapter was pretty tiny. But for a few good reasons, concerning:**

**1- I made a rather long Chapter 5, about a thousand words,**

**2- I need to think through the plot-line thoroughly, or we will have a doozy on our hands.**

**But hey, I'd like to thank Wing Zero, Umbreonmoonspy, marshalleevampireking, and who could forget IsaacKeal. These guys were awesome enough to favourite or follow, and I... I appreciate that. At the moment, a couple hundred people have checked out the story, and I really hope they liked what they saw.**

**Thanks also to LegaXi, I ****_KNOW_**** he liked what he saw.**

**So, after two more chapters (500+ words, I swear) I'll do another Authors' note, please read it. I'd really like to keep in touch with my readers, and the next one will be more about me, as a person.**

**I love you all, in the most uncomfortable way possible.**

**Stay cool,**

**/) AP**


	9. Chapter 7: Memories of The Doctor

The second time Celestia saw Doctor Whooves was at the Grand Galloping Gala, that took place six hundred and twelve years after Luna's imprisonment.  
Celestia stood in her usual place, the grand staircase, welcoming in everypony who arrived. One of the ponies was, of course, the Doctor. He strode up to the Princess, and spoke; "Good evening, Celestia. Wonderful evening for a get-together, isn't it?" Celestia, who could not remember where she had met the unicorn before, nodded and smiled. "I do beg your pardon, have we met somewhere before?" The unicorn grinned before apologising and blending back into the crowd.

Celestia knew something was up. She racked her brains, but nothing came to mind...nothing...except a certain eccentric unicorn who went by the name of Turner! _Turner? could it really be him? It was so long ago we met... it had seemed he had something important to say to me, and yet he had never returned to say it! I dismissed it all as a prank, one that had hurt my quite dearly... well, if it was indeed a prank, he has courage to present himself to me! after all, did I not tell him myself, I have a STUPENDOUS memory!_  
The ruler handed over to the Nobles to welcome the guests, saying that she had to "quench my thirst, and I must also mingle with the guests" The nobles thought this was a brilliant idea, and left her to it.

The Ruler spent the next hour searching high and low for that sneaky, strange fellow, who had dared to make a mockery of her. She then spent another hour searching. and another. and yet another. Finally, the guests departed, and an exhausted Celestia gave up. She excused herself for bed, and went down her private hallway. Just as she was getting to her bedroom door, an earth pony servant galloped up to her, bowed, and revealed a piece of parchment. Celestia, puzzled, thanked the pony and entered her room. Upon opening the parchment, three objects fell out: a sling shot, a single stone, and a photograph of the Doctor striking a provocative pose that made Celestia _furious_. On the back of the photograph were the words: **If you wish to speak to me, please float the photograph outside the window and shoot it with the-**  
Without further ado, Celestia tossed the photo out a window and slung the rock after it. There was a long and heavy silence, as she watched the picture float away, unharmed by the rock that had hurtled past it. Nothing happened. for a minute. and then...  
"I do say, Princess, you are an _awful_ shot."

Celestia turned, slowly, to see that Doctor Whooves was pulling himself through another window. "You didn't even use the sling shot I supplied, and those things cost _twelve bits_-"  
The Ruler picked him up with her magic, and galloped over to him, breathing fire.  
"How dare you make a mockery of me! First playing a tasteless prank on me, preying upon my emotions! Next by daring to ever show your head again in my kingdom, and lastly... for... not knocking before entering a lady's room! Why should I not _destroy_ you now?"  
Celestia had no intention of _destroying_ anything, but the Doctors' smile was not helping her calm down.  
"Well, your absolute major majesty, you said to pay visit again when you were less busy... I thought that by giving you a decade or so you would have gotten most of your chores out of the way... besides, I was not pranking you, I seriously have some important information, _life-changing_ information!"

The Ruler was getting increasingly upset. What fool would wait ten years to share such "important information"? She realised, however, the pair of them could argue all night, and nothing would come from that. So Celestia flung the unicorn onto the bed, replying "Help, then."

The Doctor took a deep breath, paused for dramatic effect, before answering her: "You are going to find a new sister."


	10. Chapter 8: Times with the Timekeeper

She had ridiculed him, at first. she showed him the door, then flung him out it. But deep inside, when he had uttered those eight words, something inside of her had thawed...or _frozen_. After a few minutes of sitting alone (so, _so_ alone), she galloped out into the hall to find the Doctor. but he was gone. She put out a search for anyone who had any information on the unicorn, but the description had always been wrong: the sighted pony had been a pegasus, or an earth pony. Celestia smiled, realising now that, more often than not, those descriptions were probably perfectly valid, and that the Doctor had simply changed.

When the Doctor turned up for the third time, Celestia had not forgotten him quite so easily, that decade around. She immediately swooped him upstairs (he had been a gentleman that time, entering through the front door), and bombarded him with questions. He refused to answer any, saying "You decide your future, my Princess. I have simply foreseen it." Celestia felt both disappointed, and yet, intrigued further at the same time. here was a pony who had not aged at all since their last meet, and turned up once every ten cycles. He knew something, he simply was not ready to _share_ it. and so, she had decided to befriend him, go on journeys with him whenever he arrived, and lead discussions with or against him.  
For the fist in a in a long, long time, Celestia felt true happiness. Having the Doctor at her side, a pony who always pretend that consequences, evil and sadness did not exist whilst around her, was both exhilarating and terrifying. Celestia _loved_ it. But of course, the Doctor stayed only so long as a couple of days at a time, before disappearing for another decade. And every time they met, she would ask the same question, "how do I find my sister?" and he would say the same thing, "you decide your future, I have simply foreseen it."

Now, the current Celestia understood. It should have been obvious to her, all the Doctor was saying was that she must take her life into her own hands, and seek out her "sister" herself. time Turner had not visited in the least twenty years, because he had decided that, without him, Celestia would be forced to think for herself. And she had.

Which is why she was now flying towards the largest, most terrifying mountain she had ever seen, whilst being blanketed by rain. the moon was nowhere to be seen.


	11. Authors' note 3

**Good ****_evening_****, everyone!**

**Another fine day in a wonderful country, and I hope you can all share my enthusiasm.**

**Yesterday, here in 'Straia (that's slang for Australia, outsiders), we celebrated ANZAC day. So, I took the day off. not to fret though, there are two chapters up today, as promised. and here's my Authors' note: A little bit about me.**

**So. facts. Food, entertainment, hobbies.**

**I like: Meat (****_ALL MEAT_****), MLP FiM, the Xbox 360 and almost everything on it, books, running, writing, debating, dogs, Julian Assange (google him if you don't know him), computer design, bananas, sex. of the heterosexual variety. but then again, why ****_not_**** spice things up, eh?**

**I LOATHE: Pumpkin, beans (sorry if you like either), American right-wing extremists, terrorism, "collateral damage" in wars, beans, Call of Duty 10-23, beans, hackers and beans.**

**Okay guys, now I need you all to concentrate.**

**I have received various requests for me to...uh... ****_fabricate_**** an erotic scene between Derpy and the Doctor. Honestly, I'm not really interested in the idea, it detracts away from the main plot, the rating of this story would have to be changed, etc etc.**

**I ****_did_**** hint that the two pegusi were up to something in chapter 5, but that was really only for amusement. I don't know, guys; It's up to you. PM me or review below what you want, I'll consider it.**

**Anywho, I'm enjoying watching the story develop so far, and I swear I've brought up the Celestia/Doctor encounters for the last time. We have now reached the +400 views mark, great work all round guys. Let's aim for a thousand by the end, it'll make my month...**

**Stay cool guys.**

**/)**

**AP**


	12. Chapter 9: The Peculiar Mountain

As Celestia flew closer to the mountain, she could feel... A _force_.  
_Something_ wanted her to be here. Her quest may end in less than three days, her goal could be in the mountainside.  
The rain was weighing Celestia down, as it hailed from the sky. The wind, in its strength, was throwing the drops off course, so that the water was almost moving sideways. Blinking through the storm, Celestia could see an entrance... A cave on the face of the mountain. The Ruler grimaced and dived for the cave, wanting nothing more than to be out of the torrent. She collapsed inside, once again exhausted from flying. This time, however, Celestia was not going to let her guard down. She used her horn to create light, and walked further into the cave.

The cave went deep into the mountainside, before angling upwards. Celestia realised that the cave was in fact a tunnel, and was almost certainly pony-made. Was the tunnel created as a shelter during the Windigos' blizzard? For the first time, Celestia noticed the tools, bags, the smell of rotting wood, and other pony materials. The preservation was amazing, but there was no doubt; nopony had visited the cave in a long, long time.  
Celesta could almost hear the spirits of those who had rested here... She steeled herself and continued up the tunnel.

Eventually, Celestia reached another opening, and found herself in daylight. Somewhere in the cave, she had found the urge to raise the sun, but had not expected to be seeing it again so soon. She was standing on the very top of the mountain, which was completely flat and circular in shape. The land below her was beautiful: with the woods she had approached from spanning out in one direction, and a still, silent desert in the other. Lying around on top of the mountain were crates, filled with what once long ago been food. This part of the mountain was above the cloud line, and no rain had ever been this high up. Celestia was in awe. She decided that this would be her resting place, if just for a short while... She could discover the source of that strange pull after... A sleep...

It was evening when the Princess woke. She had performed her usual shift of the sun and the moon during her sleep, as always. And the first thing she noticed as she stood up was that the ground was glowing. Celestia looked all around her, startled. There had been invisible paint on the ground, which was now glowing in the moonlight... The moonlight! Up above Celestia, the moon shone brightly, it's beams making the paint glimmer in the surrounding darkness. _At least Luna had not completely deserted me_, thought Celestia.  
Now, she paid more attention to the ground. Hovering slightly above the mountain, she could see that the paint made an arrow towards the desert... The vast, empty, desert.  
This is what she had been supposed to find, what else could that strange feeling have been?  
Without another thought, Celestia flew off towards her new destination: the silent, shifting sands of Windigo Plains.


	13. Interview

**Hey guys,**

**just thought I'd let you know I got interviewed by a friend, two then put the interview on many different engines, including Tumblr.**

**i don't know what to think of this, but here's the link to the interview.**

blog/tyranocopter

**you may have to sign in, I don't know how it works.**

**oh well, stay cool guys**

/)

AP


	14. My OC, as promised

**Hey guys!**

**It's a Sunday here, so no updates on _this_ story today!... (probably).**

**Someone asked me if I have an OC, and if I have used him in a story before.**  
**Yes, I have an OC. His name is Fynite Dycerbus, a pegasus pony. I have used him in a few stories, which I did...remove, I may post them up again soon. **

**Somehow, someone managed to wright down just about everything about the OC, and has recently published him on a Wiki! the Bastard! now I have no choice but to repost the stories... Oh well. They're fun, I'm sure you guys would like them.**  
**Oh well, what are you going to do?**  
**I guess I'll pothat've first story tonight, if I can find it on my desktop.**

**Stay cool,**

**AP**  
**/)**

**P.S. here's the weblink to the bloody wiki entry, I knew half of you were going to search it up anyway.**

wiki/Fynite_Dycerbus


	15. Chapter 10: Rolling Sand, Rolling Stones

The sand in the desert was moving so fast, Celestia could see the dunes moving, _crawling_ before her eyes, whilst she flew above it all. The wind that had once again picked up was howling, and the minuscule rocks down below rustled and screeched as they ran over one other, hurting Celestia's ears.

Then, all of a sudden, everything stopped.  
And the music began to play, echoing throughout the desert:  
_Hello, Windigo Plains! Have we got a show for you, tonight!_  
there was the sounds of cheering; Celestia could not believe it! A rock concert? In the _desert_? How is that...  
But Celestia knew by now not to be surprised by the surreal, the Doctor was probably behind all this. It wasn't even a question of wether or not it was him, really.  
Celestia flew towards the music.

The Ruler saw the lights easily in the complete darkness of the desert, and approached them without fear. Doctor Whooves was, of course, on a stage dancing ridiculously with Derpy, but there were also three other ponies, one dancing as well, while the other two were arguing over the music. Celestia landed at the base of the stage, which was empty. The clapping was automated. The Ruler sat down and waited patiently for the group to present themselves. The Doctor ignored her for a few minutes, finishing his dance. He then motioned for the music to stop, and everyone to come to the front of the stage.  
When they were all gathered, he spoke "Celestia, no time long see, eh? I have brought some more friends for you to meet, since you and Derpy here got on so well".

Besides Derpy Hooves and the Doctor, there was also a light green pony who was smiling, a grey, bored one and a white, rather pumped up pony with a blue mane and strange glasses. The last of the three jumped down, and yelled "Alright, Princess! My names Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch. Awesome to see you, your majesty". The pony put out her hoof and waited. Celestia was a little unsure as to what to do, so put out her own in front of her as well. Vinyl got the message and finished the brohoof, before things got too awkward.  
Next, the light green pony jumped down. The Doctor announced her, saying "This is Lyra, she doesn't talk much." Lyra smiled.  
Finally, The grey pony with the dark mane and collar walked down the side steps, and presented herself; "Good evening your majesty. I go by the name of Octavia, and I was hoping if I may play you a song on my violoncello... Is that acceptable?"  
Vinyl bounced into the conversation "Oh, don't be such a bore, Octav! Let's play the Princess a real beat, party the night away!" She galloped back onto stage, readying her turntables. Not far behind her was Octavia, who telling Vinly that "Real music does not involve such profanities as 'base drops' and 'dubbing steps". Meanwhile, the Doctor began humming a tune, to which and Derpy waltzed together.

Celestia surveyed the scene, before turning back to Lyra.  
"Are these four always so peculiar, mare Lyra?"  
Lyra just smiled.

**...And they danced the night away. Quick message guys: thanks for your feedback, and to whoever offered me their OCs for the story, I appreciate that... LegaXi? Can I recommend that you get an account? You seem to like the story a lot, it would allow me to actually communicate with you. Thanks. stay cool, all!**

**AP /)**


	16. Chapter 11: The Truth in the Desert

Celestia spent most of that night sitting with Lyra, facing away from the stage. The watched the stars slowly cross the sky, and sand creatures scuttle around, avoiding bright, loud stage.  
Celestia was not at al surprised that Time Turner had managed to fit an entire scaffolding, a set of turntables and two speakers into his TimeBox, but she had not expected more of his companions to accompany him. She found the four other ponies quite agreeable, and exceedingly different-but then again, that's what made them interesting. That someony like Vinly Scratch could have a proper conversation with Lyra, or that Octavia could feel secure around a pony as baffling as Derpy Hooves.  
Celestia, although enjoying herself, really could have departed at any time. She really just wanted to talk to the Doctor, since there must be a reason why he was out here in the desert himself.

Finally, after several hours of music that had ranged from "etiquette" (Octavia) to "wubalicious" (Vinyl), Doctor turned off the speakers and trotted over to were Celestia and Lyra were sitting. He nodded to Lyra who stood up and departed, heading over to a waving Derpy.

Doctor Whooves sighed, sitting down. There was a long silence as they watched shooting stars in the sky; Celestia did not let her eyes off the moon.  
Eventually, the Doctor spoke:  
"I only brought theses ponies along to give you strength, because you will need it...  
"The end is near, your Majesty. You have come a long way, and if you succeed, your search will be justly rewarded, in time. We all will, believe me. But before the end, you will want my help. And I cannot provide it."  
Celestia looked at the Doctor, and asked "Why? Why, Mr Turner, will you not help me finish what you yourself began?"  
The Doctor sighed, and said "It will all make sense in when you reach the final steps. I have been to an alternate universe, another world where, indeed, I helped you. But in that world, a beast that was waiting your arrival was awoken, ravenous and evil. It fed upon your joy, and mine and consumed our souls. When the sun did not rise the next day, your warriors came to find you. The beast consumed them as well, before destroying our world as we know it."  
The Doctor let this absorb, before continuing, "The beast exists in this world as well, but is only interested in you if you can give it the nourishment the other Celestia gave it, the one that was joyful. If in this world, I do not help you, the monster will ignore you."  
"But I will be sad. Is that not what you are saying? Something will happen to make me sad."  
Doctor Whooves nodded. "You will experience sadness and depression as you never have before. You will go back to Equestria the same way you came, both metaphorically and physically. You will go back to Canterlot, and continue your royal duties. Your life will be no different as it was when you first came out here: people will live and die around you, crowds will smile at you, you will pretend to smile back. But one thing will change. you must trust me... I'm so sorry."

Then, the good Doctor left her side, and called out to the others.  
There was a long, loud sound.  
Finally, when Celestia had finally mustered enough courage to look behind her, she saw that the stage, the lights and the speakers were all gone, and in their place, not to far away, was a glass coffin atop a mound. There was something inside.


	17. Chapter 12: The Bitter Realisation

Celestia was shaking as she approached the coffin. Something was about to happen, something either wonderful, or dreadful.  
Celestia could now clearly see inside the glass coffin; what appeared to be a seed pod, but was gelatinous and see-through. Inside of the pod was the figure of a pony.  
With wings.  
And a horn.  
The pony was clearly alive, moving slightly every now and again.

Celestia let out a small gasp, before galloping the final distance to the coffin. She could not believe it, she had found another Alicorn! Her quest was complete!  
Something made Celestia stop, however. She remembered what the Doctor said:  
..._you will want my help..._  
_...return the same way you came..._  
_...I'm sorry_...

Celestia felt a change come over her. She realised that all was not how it seemed.

Celestia slowly approached the coffin, and could now see there were words imprinted upon the top of the glass. There was gold text, that read:

**Behold! The third sister, the sister of Friendship, Love, Kindness. May the birds sing in her glory, as she restore peace in the land.**  
**Unless.**

But then, there was text that had been written in lead. This writing read:

**She is the ultimate sacrifice, for here she must rest until all sisters are present.**  
**Unless.**

Finally, there was red text, the colour of fresh blood. It read:

**There is another way. She must die, to properly be born. She will begin life anew.**  
**Unless.**

Celestia read each in order, before despairing. Her sister was pure evil, and full of hatred. Celestia could not release her from the moon, not now, not ever.  
Then she remembered. She has the great Mr Turner on her side! He could retrieve Luna from the past, and-  
Only he wouldn't, would he...

_...you will want my help..._

_...monster consumed your joy..._  
_...you will return the same way you came..._  
_...I'm sorry..._

That's when Celestia truly understood. She now knew what she needed to do. She knew the true purpose of her quest, the reason that the Doctor would refuse to help her.  
She had to return home empty handed... Her newfound sister had to come to her.  
As a newborn.  
There was only one thing Celestia had to do.

And there was no turning back.

She screamed and wailed, and the desert wind did so as well. She cried great tears, which rained upon the trees in the forest. She beat the ground, which made the earth tremor in the mountains.

And finally, she turned to her sister, up in the moon, and cursed her for once again abandoning her.  
when nothing happened, she returned to the coffin, out of options.

Choking back tears, the Ruler of Equestria, the raiser of the sun and the moon, the beloved of her subjects, raised the glass lid of the coffin.  
She lifted out the pod, with the pony inside.  
And then, weeping, she began to open the pod.  
The pony inside was had a purple coat, one of the most beautiful Celestia had ever seen. Celestia gazed upon her sister, who was more beautiful and innocent than she could have ever imagined.  
Suddenly, the pony opened her eyes. The pony was gasping, dying. It tried to use its little magic to make itself breathe, but did not yet know how. The pony could not come to life without the combined magic of both Luna and Celestia... and so was dying.

Celestia held her, and watched her struggle. She reached a hoof out to the ponies' mouth, and hushed her, telling her it would be over soon.  
The fully grown, yet newly born pony lived just long enough to gaze into her powerful yet tortured sisters' eyes... before gasping and passing on.  
Celestia laid the pony back in the coffin, and closed the lid.

silence.


	18. Chapter 13: The Beast Hungers

The beast's ears pricked up.

**I smell something...**  
_It's her! Let us consume her joy! Oh, how I have awaited this moment-_  
**It is not her.**  
_What?!_  
**At least if it ****_is_**** her, she is not joyful.**  
_But...but..._  
**We can still eat whoever it is, I say we should go.**  
_No. I have had enough of this. You said that we would consume the Princess of Equestria. You said we would taste joy. You said we should lie in wait. Well, I have waited. And instead of joy, I get despair? From what may indeed be just a desert creature?! No. My hunger is far superior to that. I will taste anger, I will taste you!_

**_Then fight me, for I hunger as well! _**

The beast tore at its own throat, and bit it's own legs. Eventually, it ate itself.

Far above, the Ruler of Equestria was flying home.


	19. EpilogueEnding

When Celestia at last returned home, she was greeted by a row of smiling soldiers, the Chief of the Warriors, there was a small party of nobles...  
Celestia saw through them all.  
She went to her room.  
Locked the door.  
And spent a whole week in there.  
More alone then ever, just as Doctor Whooves had predicted.

But he had also predicted that she would pick herself up,  
Dry off her tears,  
And perform her duties.  
She would continue to meet mayors, smile at crowds, and tutor ponies. She would be rewarded.  
He said she would be rewarded.  
And so, she would not give up hope.  
Time Turner never returned.

She did this for nearly two hundred more years, before something in her changed. It was whilst she was having a small get together with all the mayors, who were talking about different issues they had in their small communities, and how they had overcome them. Whilst listening, Celestia realised that these ponies, even though they had the life-span of a candle and the knowledge of an infant compared to the Ruler, they still had all the power they would ever need:  
They had hope, and kindness, and strength, and passion, and optimism, and honesty.  
But most important of all, they had **friendship**. _As predictable as it may sound,_ thought Celestia,_ friendship really is the most powerful magic there is. And I know it. _

Celestia decided then and there that she would not let age be an issue. She would make friends, _continue_ to make friends, and fall in _love_. She would not let time control her, she would accept and love everypony. No matter what.

She became passionate,  
Friendly,  
Eccentric (she was known to consume large quantities of fruit, mainly bananas),  
And lustful.  
Everypony loved her, and she loved them back. The kingdom was in complete harmony.

And far away, in a swelling mothers' stomach...  
A purple, beautiful pony _twitched_.  
..._you will be rewarded_...

Twilight Sparkle was born.

**FIN**


	20. Final Authors' Note

**Well guys, that's it from me. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed rewriting it, and-**

**whoa, wait, that's ****_it?_**

**yup :D**

**Well, I have received feedback from two people about the story so far, one of whom was LegaXi (highly positive) and Wing Zero, who told me I rushed it a little. **

**Okay guys, I get it if you're cross becuase you think the story was a little too fast paced, but see it from my perspective, please:**

**One chapter a day=three weeks worth of reading...**

**how about I just upload everything as I write it? Yeah... Sounds like a plan.**

**please take into account I was uploading several chapters in quick succesion, such as the last three chapters which I only spaced apart so everyone had time to read them.**

**Once I had thought of the twist, and uploaded it, there was not really anywhere else to go but to the finish line.**

**If upset you that it was "too rushed" I would like to thank you for ****_not telling me I should slow down at any point during the story_****. /:|**

**if it did not bother you at all, and you are secretly pleased with the story, then thank you. Im sorry I end this story acting a little childish.**

**also, remember guys, the story always continues as Celestia and her secret sister Twilight continue their adventures in Canterlot...**

**that was lame.**

**alright guys, next project will be a ****_little_**** darker, as I re-upload my supposed "Brain Child" (thanks to MLP labour wikia for that), named**

**"****_The dawn of Silence, starring Fluttershy"._**

**Ooh, I ****_love _****being a writer...**


End file.
